A Life Lesson
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Every problem Has a solution ...But ...crying ...complaining is not a solution ...A necessary lesson ...given by Abhijeet To daya ... PEEP INSIDE ...to know about lesson ...


Hiii Friends ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

Idea mera nhi hai Par Bahut Jaruri lesson hai Life ka ...Mujhe mila ...Thi mein ne Aap sabko dene ka socha ...HOPE U ALL LIKE IT ...

* * *

Boss yrr zindagi ...barbaad ho gyi hai ...aisa...

Abhijeet : abb kya hua ...

Daya : Kya..Hua ...Life mein kuch bacha hi nhi yrr ...Khoon ...Khooni ...Investigation ...Aur ...Bonus Mein ...Blame's ...Is ka khoon Kar diya Ya phir ...Drug dealing kar rhe ho Gang se mile hua ho ...(frustated tone ) ...

Abhijeet (smiled lighty): Chal ...Mere sath

Daya : Khaa

Abhijeet : Kitchen ..

Daya : (tired) : Yrr ...wahan Par ACP sahab kaam krate hai...Abb tum bhi ...God Not fair ...

Abhijeet : Drama baad mein Samjha ...chal ...

Daya : Drama lagta hai ...aree ...serious bol rha hu

Abhijeet (turned ) Mujhe tho kuch bhi serious nhi najar aa rha hai ...can u...expalin

Daya : I can ...

Abhijeet : (waving his hand forward ) : Go a head

Daya : Listen (serious mode)...Boss ...Actually I M tired of fighting and struggling all the time ...it seemed just as one problem was solved another one soon followed...

Abhijeet : (Patted his shoulder) : Daya ..This is not a problem ...it is life ...

Daya : Yeh kaisi life hai Yrr

Abhijeet : abhi btaa hu ...He filled three pots with water and placed each on a high fire...once the three pots began to boil, he placed potatoes ina one po , eggs in the second and ground coffee beans in third pot ...he then let them sit and boil, without saying a word to Daya ...

Daya constantly looking towards Abhijeet in frusted mode ...

Daya : Abhijeet kya yrr Kya Kar rhe ho ...Aloo , eggs , Coffee Kya Combination hai ...hai yeh ...Aise tho bada ...Bachat ...bachat Karte ho aaj kya hua hai ...Gas , induction gas sab full flam kiya hai ...

Abhijeet : Chup baith (pov) Jab Dimagh kharab ho sahab ka tho ...Kuch ulta kar kr hi Jagah par laya ja sakta hai...

Daya, moaned and impatiently waited, wondering what he was doing ...After 20 minutes He turnrd off the Burners...

Abhijeet Took Potatoes out of pot and placed them in a bowl ...He pulled the eggs out and placed them in a bowl ...he then ladled the coffee out and placed it on a cup ...

Abhijeet : turning to Daya , he asked...: Daya , bata kya samjha tu ...

Daya : Abhi ...yrr ...kya

Abhijeet : Abby chidna chhod aur btaa Kya dekha tu ne ...

Daya :(hasitly replied) : Aloo, eggs , Coffee...

Abhijeet : Hmm...ek kaam kar pass jake dekh ...Aur Aloo touch kar ...

Daya did and noted that they were soft ...

Abhijeet : Abb ek kaam kar ek Egg le Aur thod usko ...

Daya : Shell ke sath boss

Abhijeet : Shell hatha ke ...

Daya nodded and did he observed the HArd - Bolied Egg

Abhijeet : Le Ab coffee pi...

Daya Take the cup with : Coffee Pilane ke liye itni Bakwas...

Abhijeet : Oye ...Coffee pi

Daya sip the coffee...Its Rich aroma brought a smile to his face...

Abhijeet(raised his eye brow) Samajha...

Daya : No...Abhi, what does this mean...

Abhijeet : Abby ...Ramayan khatam kar di mein ne Tu hai kuch smjha nhi (imitating) Abhi, what does this mean...Huhuhu

Daya : Btao ...Abb

Abhijeet (explained) : That The potatoes ,...the eggs and the.. coffee... had each faced the same adversity -The boiling water ...However, each one reacted differently ...The Potatoes went in strong ,hard and unrelenting but in boling water, it became soft and weak ...

The eggs was fragile , with the thin outer shell ...protecting its liquid interior until it was put in the boiling water...then the inside of the egg became hard...

However, the ground coffee beans

He then explained that the potatoes, the eggs and coffee beans had each faced the same adversity-the boiling water. However, each one reacted differently. The potato went in strong, hard and unrelenting, but in boiling water, it became soft and weak.

The egg was fragile, with the thin outer shell protecting its liquid interior until it was put in the boiling water. Then the inside of the egg became hard.

However, the ground coffee beans were unique. After they were exposed to the boiling water, they changed the water and created something new.

Abhijeet (gave daya a meaningfull look) : Which One are you.. **"** When adversity knocks on your door, how do you respond? Are you a potato, an egg, or a coffee bean?"

Daya :(smiled) : Nodded his head ...In know i understand ...

Abhijeet : Chal Abb coffee pite hai ...

Daya : take two cup ...Abhijeet Yrr ...sach mera tho poora ...View hi change kar diya tum ne problems ko leke thanx yrr...

Abhijeet : Thanx ...Mat kar Mote ...Aur Tumhara View galat tha ...Problem ...Ka solution hota hai ...bas ...doodna hota hai ...Jo hum nhi karte hai ...Rote hai Gussa karte hai Par solution kya hai Nhi sochte ...

Daya : Hmm u ...r ...right ...Woh old people bolte hai na ...ki ...Dukho Ke baad ...hi khushi milti hai ...aur ...woh khushi ...sab se ...jada sukoon deti hai ...

Abhijeet : Wahhh abb Samjaha mera ...BABU ...

Daya (shy) : Kya yrr ...Chotu ...bacha ...bhalooo ...kaam tha Ek BABU ...Nikala hai ...

Abhijeet : Aree kitne tho pyare hai ... sab Humare fans ne diye hai ...

Daya : Haan hai Pyare ...Mein jaa rha sone ...

Abhijeet : GUD NIGHT **BABU...**

Daya : Abhiiiii...smiled ni sunega ...so jao BABU ...

Abhijeet laughed

 **In life, things happen around us, things happen to us, but the only thing that truly matters is how you choose to react to it and what you make out of it. Life is all about leaning, adopting and converting all the struggles that we experience into something positive.**

* * *

HELLO ...EVERYONE ...BTAO ...SAB ...KAISA LAGA ...thanx for review in **Dream is family ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


End file.
